Fear
by Yoko Fujioka
Summary: shounen-ai oneshot. A sequel of sorts to Carousel. Enrique wants to go on the Ferris wheel with Oliver, but the greenette is afraid of heights! How can he make his friend forget his fears? Rated T for light mentions of sex.


**here's another fic written around the same time as carousel. I was gonna wait to post this, but, oh well! XD**

**Discalimer: i own nothing, as both Oliver and enrique belong to Takao Aoki. But I do own my OC, Candy! :3**

* * *

In Paris, France, the sun was beginning to set, and certain native sighed happily in relief to himself.

Nearly 12 hours in an amusement park being dragged around by Enrique definitely wasn't one of the top things on the list of things he liked.

Unfortunately, Enrique just looked so darn cute when he pouted, and Oliver often found himself unable to say "no" to the older boy.

Blushing, Oliver gasped when he realized that he had thought such a thing-and about his closest friend, too!

However, it wasn't the fact that Enrique was a guy that turned the petite Frenchman away, no, he had long since realized his sexuality, it was more of how close Enrique and him were. Many times when they were little, Enrique would say Oliver was like the little brother he had always wanted, since all his siblings were girls.

Oliver giggled slightly at the memory of antics of the Giancarlo siblings, but froze when he felt that painful pressure in his chest known as love.

Yes, he was in love with his best friend.

Regretfully, the younger boy knew that someone like Enrique Giancarlo would never fall for a guy like him, so he always kept his feelings a secret, lest he ruin their friendly bond, because although it was painful, it beat never seeing the enchanting blond again.

Seeing a depressed look on his best friends face, Enrique frowned.

Oliver was an attractive person, both physically and personality-wise, but he had found that the boy looked best when he was smiling, those beautiful amethyst eyes sparkling when he did, so he always tired to keep the younger boy as happy as he could, both for the sake of Oliver's happiness and his sanity.

Once, he let that little bit of info about being pretty when he smiled slip, but Oliver, bless him, had thought nothing more of it than an joke and had just laughed it off as he took another sip of his tea.

Enrique's sad face was soon replaced with an excited one when he caught sight of the best ride of the whole park: the Ferris wheel.

Jumping up and down like an deranged 3 year old, Enrique began to pull his crush to the ride, to the Parisian boy's obvious dislike.

" no way am I going on that death trap, Enrique, you know I hate heights!" Oliver exclaimed as he tried to release himself from his friends grasp, but finding the blond to be much stronger than most people seemed to give him credit for.

Although the blond continued to smile carelessly on the outside, on the inside, he was having a mental breakdown.

He needed Oliver to get on that ride, or else!

* * *

A few minutes later, Oliver found himself looking longingly at the safe, level, non-moving ground down below from his perch on the moving Ferris Wheel, which Enrique had , amazingly, been able to get him on.

He hated heights, no if, ands, or buts, but he had to admit the view was quite beautiful, as the sky had darkened entirely not to long ago, so the entire amusement park with alit with multi-colored lights.

Hearing a loud boom near the car, Oliver instinctively dove into Enrique's lap with a yelp, his eyes clenched shut and his arms snaking their way around the Italian's neck.

"Oli?"

When said boy looked up at him with those beautiful eyes wide but clouded with fear, Enrique felt a sudden protectiveness over the boy as he spoke to him soothingly, pointing out the window to what had caused the loud noise that had scared the Frenchman so much.

Following the direction the blond was pointing with his eyes, Oliver couldn't help an gasp that escaped as he looked in awe at the beautiful fireworks that seemed to be right outside their window.

"they're beautiful, aren't they?" Oliver said the awe obvious in his voice as he spoke to the other without turning, not wanting to miss a second of the beautiful light show.

"Not as beautiful as you, though" Enrique replied before he could stop himself.

Tensing, Oliver turned around slowly, his eyes wide with both fright and excitement.

Did he just hear right?

No…no, it just must have been a brotherly compliments, just like when Enrique said that he looked beautiful when he smiled.

Blushing, Oliver shook his head.

"a mistake, that's all this is" he told himself.

Hearing the younger boy "reassure" himself, Enrique felt his eyes go wider and wider.

Did he really think that little of himself?

Growling to himself about 'damn naïve frenchies', he grabbed the boy, who was still situated on his lap, and twisted his upper body so that their lips met.

Closing his eyes and relaxing his body, Oliver felt like he was heaven.

His mother often read exerts of her romance books to him when he was little, and although the saying "seeing fireworks behind your eyelids" had been a major exaggeration to him back then, he was definitely a believer now.

Moaning when they had to part, Oliver looked up with lust filled-eyed and swollen lips.

Blushing, Enrique turned his head to see that they were next to be helped off.

After being helped off by his boyfriend, Oliver tensed when he saw one of Enrique's old girlfriends, a blond girl with sparkling green eyes who was wearing an white button up shirt that had some of the buttons undone and a green micro-miniskirt along with a pair of white gogo boots.

Oliver rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but be a little fearful. What if Enrique forgot all about him from the effects of the blond females spell?

But Enrique didn't even seem to notice, and he walked right past her without batting an eyelash, which gave Oliver a feeling of happiness in his heart.

On the other hand, the girl, whom Oliver remembered to be named Candy, or something sluttish like that, seriously, who names there kids candy? Hadn't forgotten, and, with a look of complete hatred that probably would've made even Johnny scream and hide, she walked up to them.

Sighing, Enrique began to massage his already aching temple, this girl always gave him an headache, and, apparently, she still had the same unfortunate effect.

"So, who's this Enri-poo, your newest slut?" Candy said in an sugary sweet voice, but somehow at the same time she glared at Oliver, who cringed.

Feeling protective, Enrique snaked an arm around the petite waist and pulled the smaller boy closer to him. so that the greenette was forced to place his hands on the taller's chest so as to regain his balance.

"Candy, if you ever come anywhere near Oliver again, I swear to god I will kill you" Enrique threatened, glaring menacingly but his face softening as he led his newest lover towards the exit, he had had enough headaches for one day.

Clenching and unclenching her hands, Candy growled.

"Fine, see if I care!" She yelled childishly as she stomped in the opposite direction as the couple.

Groaning, Enrique couldn't help but smile when he saw the worried look on his…boyfriends face.

It was a bit strange, he would admit, talking about his best friend in such a way, but, somehow, it felt right.

"So, Oli, wanna go back to your place and have a little fun?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"perv." Oliver said blushing bright red as he hit the blond over the head lightly, but soon smiled, and, after placing a kiss on his beloved's cheek, ran off, giggling like he was high on crack or something.

That night, the city of Paris was in turmoil, all thanks to one love-high teenager.

* * *

**OMG, I am so proud of myself right now! XD**

**anyway, Candy was a last minute addition, she wasn't in the original copy, but, i thought the story was a little too short, and, voila, my story is almost 4 pages long 'cause of her! :D**

**anyway, please review and tell me what you think, okay? Constructive critisism allowed, but if your gonna flame me, just save your breath! *angry mark***


End file.
